Six Hours in Waiting
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: A mission gone wrong. Who pays the price? Will it be there lives? What happens within six hours? A turn for the worst or will it save two pilots?


**Six Hours in Waiting**

* * *

I glanced at the clock again. Six hours. He's been in there for six long hours. The call had come in the middle of the night and had only lasted maybe ten seconds. Sally's voice had held terror and urgency. "Medical Cards." Was all she said before the line went dead. Duo met me out front and we took his motorcycle here. He'll scream and kill me for it later.

Six hours in surgery. It was now going on seven when Sally walked from behind the ICU doors. Blood covered the front of her apron.

"Quatre, Duo. You can see them now." Her voice was strained and tired. Duo ran right past her, not listening to anything else we had to say.

I stood frozen. I needed to know. "What- what happened?"

She glared at the wall. "Bad intelligence, bad timing, back luck. Take your pick." She spat.

"Sally-" I started but she cut me off.

"Sorry you didn't deserve that." Taking a deep breathe she began. "They were on a mission with a bunch of rookies. One of them decided they wanted to play hero. Rushed out onto the floor and lost his life. the others got spooked and ran. That left the two of them. We didn't see the bomb till it was to late. They were caught in the blast among others. Two civilians and six of our own men lost their lives. If that kid had stuck to the plan they wouldn't have set off the bomb." She glared at a man as he walked by. "They'll both survive the injures. Might have some scars but they'll live. They need lots of rest." She wrapped her arms around herself. I couldn't say anything. The lose of our men would be hard, but the lose of civilians was the hardest thing for us to deal with. "Go. He needs you right now." I was already moving before she even had the chance to tell me to.

I passed through the doors and walked past Duo. Heero did not look good. He had many white bandages decorating himself. I paused long enough to make sure he was alright. When he nodded his thanks and turned his attention back onto his fiance, I left. This walk was probably the longest I had ever taken. I didn't know what was waiting for me. I made my feet move faster. I _needed_ to see him. I_ needed_ to know he was going to be alright.

When I got close enough to actually see him, I almost regretted it. he was sitting up but, his entire torso was wrapped in white bandages. Stitches held together a gash on his forehead. He looked up at me as I came in to the room and pulled the curtain closed. "Dear Allah." I let my gaze scan his entire body again -well what was shone to my at least- his left wrist was wrapped. Along with his entire right arm. There were bandages wrapped around his neck and a small piece of white lay on his cheek. Probably nothing more then a scratch. My gaze finally found his.

"Hey." His voice to soft and low. I closed my eyes briefly to stop the tears.

Opening them to see his green eyes. "You stupid fool." Was the only thing that fell from my lips. No 'I'm glad you're okay. No 'Don't ever do that again.' He grimaced. My anger at him flowed through my veins now. "You could have been killed!" I wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't break eye contact with him either. I made my way to him slowly. "You stupid, idiotic fool!" I was shaking now.

Six hours. Six excruciating hours.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" His arms opened as I stopped next to him. He pulled me into them, not caring for his injuries.

Six hours of waiting. Six hours of pure fear.

"I hate you." We both knew I didn't mean it. He held me while I cried softly.

"Quatre." My name so softly, so lovingly was spoken in a shaky breath.

"What?" I could feel him smile more then I could see it.

"I love you."

I chuckled wearily. "I know." I leaned up and graced him with a soft feather light kiss, minding his injures. "God Trowa."

"I am sorry little one." His arms tighten themselves around me. I burrowed myself into him. Slaming my eyes shut against what could have happened. Because right now, he's safe and here with me. That's all that matters to me right now.

Six hours. I had waited six hours to be here. In his arms.

Six hours to hear him say three little words.

Six hours to stare into vibrant emerald green eyes, filled with love.

Six long hours.

* * *

A/n: Okay heres a lil ficlet for you all!!!!!!! couldnt wait to get this one done!

~Duo


End file.
